


Benedict Cumberbatch and his Swan

by Skyelocked



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelocked/pseuds/Skyelocked
Summary: Benedict, after a recent breakup, finds solace in his favorite pastime - the ballet. He goes to see Swan Lake and there he finds the most beautiful graceful dancer, his swan, who happens to be the youngest and most successful prima ballerina at the Royal Opera House: Emma Laurent. Little does he know that this swan is also lacking her own swan.





	

Benedict sat in the audience of the Royal Opera House, completely captivated with the performance on stage, his eyes following the prima ballerina with each of her steps and leaps as she graced the stage. Her dark brown hair was pulled back neatly in a bun, clipped down by swan feathers and her eyes, a rare and deep violet color, looked lost and hurt as the love of her life had betrayed her. The white costume paled in comparison to the glow of her skin as it sparkled against the lights. The orchestra began playing the Dying Swan sequence and Benedict felt a tear escape his eye as the beauty and pain of the dance pulled from him his own sorrows and tragedies. He cast his thoughts away of his failed relationship months ago and instead focused on the final dance. He had always loved the ballet yet none of his friends ever wanted to accompany him. However, on this evening, he was perfectly content to sit alone and unrecognized, able to watch the dancer with full attention. She finally knelt to the ground as the life was slowly pulled from her, the music fading out as well. The entire audience leapt to their feet, clapping in applause, smiles large and tears falling. The prima ballerina slowly stood up and walked forwards, taking her bow. Emma Laurent was the youngest woman ever to become a prima ballerina at the age of 25. She smiled humbly and blinked away tears at the finish of her first ballet as a principal dancer. Emma collected her roses and walked off stage to join her cast members in celebration of the end of a very successful season. Benedict gazed longingly after her, wishing to admire her beauty once more. He let out a heavy sigh. There was simply no way the youngest and most talented ballerina of the Royal Opera House would have the time to meet him, and much less be interested in anything more. Benedict gathered his things and stood up to slip quietly out the back as the audience continued with their applause. 

Emma gathered her things quickly as her friends begged her to stay and celebrate with them all throughout the night and chose instead to head out early. She knew exactly where she wanted to go on such a lovely night like this. Emma sat quietly on a bench in her favorite spot in Regent’s Park and looked over the lake. Two white swans floated gracefully across the surface of the water and she hoped in that moment that she had done them justice through her dance. She smiled slightly, watching as they swam together, wings brushing as they glided across the moonlit water. She only slightly envied the pair as she had no partner of her own to dance in the moonlight with but shrugged the thought away. Her career kept her busy and dance was the great love of her life anyways. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the stillness of it all, save the sounds of nature.  
Benedict found himself walking along a nature trail through Regent’s Park as well for no apparent reason. He simply felt the desire to bask in the night’s gracious weather, as London was not known for its quiet nights. The city seemed to be sleepy with bliss as the hustle and bustle of Friday faded and the promise of a delightful and easy Saturday set in. He spotted a bench a ways off with a woman sitting on it. He found it rather odd that someone else should be in his own favorite spot, much less at this hour. He curiously walked over, closely examining the stranger who claimed his bench. Her dark brown hair rested in curls along her shoulders, a grey coat wrapped snuggly around her figure, with leggings that showed her slender yet muscular legs. The way she sat so still, glowing in the moonlight; it was ethereal. She opened her eyes quickly to the sound of his approaching footsteps and turned to look. He almost flinched in disbelief as his blue-green eyes met the deep violet ones of this stranger. And yet, she was no stranger; she was the dancer from the ballet - Emma Laurent.   
Emma’s eyes widened significantly as the man appeared to be in shock to see her. She did not know this man and was prepared to shout should he cause her any trouble. Seeming to notice this flight or fight reaction, the man stopped and put his hands out. “I don’t mean to disturb you miss. I’m just quite surprised to find you here, at my own favorite spot.” His rich baritone voice called out and she warmed to the sound. “Your favorite spot? Think it was mine first. I’ve never seen you around here so how could I believe you, stranger?” She laughed softly and relaxed her body as the man seemed just as much surprised as she was. Emma scooted over in an offer for him to sit down beside her. “Benedict. My name is Benedict.” He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled in that way that made her laugh. “I’m Emma.” “I know, I just saw you perform actually.” He admitted a bit shyly. Her eyebrows raised, “Hope you weren’t hoping for an autograph.” She joked and he laughed a bit too. “No, no, not at all! Just wanted to enjoy the night as London has so graciously given us the perfect evening. By the way, your performance was absolutely breath-taking. I hadn’t felt so strongly towards something in a long time.” The end of his words sounded a bit melancholy but she took little notice and clasped her hands together excitedly. “Oh I’m happy to hear that! I was so bloody nervous - it was my first time premiering as a principal dancer.” He smiled again. “I also knew that.” Benedict was so relieved that she likewise hadn’t recognized him and decided to spill a bit so perhaps she might be a bit interested in continuing the conversation. “You don’t happen to know who I am do you?” He began carefully, watching her closely as her eyes gazed longingly at the two swans still floating along the lake. “Oh, of course I did. Just didn’t know your name. You’re that man who runs around London in the funny hat on T.V. Of course, I don’t have much time for T.V, or movies for that matter, but I recognized your face from all the advertisements. Benedict Cumberbutt? Cumberpatch? Cumber-“ “Cumberbatch.” He spoke, wishing to reprieve her from her painful but amusing guesses. “Ah yes, Benedict Cumberbatch. Quite a mouthful really.” She glanced down to her watch and almost jumped at the time. “Ah, sorry to cut this encounter short but I have work tomorrow early in the morning and must get a decent amount of sleep less I fall over in rehearsal and lose my spot as a principal!” She laughed that wonderful laugh, her velvety voice like music to Benedict’s ears. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as any English person would in farewell, thanking him for the chat. He stood up quickly and called out to her, “Wait! Will I see you again?” She turned around smiling, “Maybe. It was lovely to meet you anyways.” And with that, she disappeared into the night. Benedict ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip, really and truly hoping he would see her again. 

It was only a week later that fate perhaps brought the two together again. Emma sat comfortably in her first class train carriage on the way to Sutton to visit family on her holiday break. She was too engrossed in her novel to notice the arrival of the stranger who was to also share the carriage with her. “Emma.” The deep voice spoke and she nearly dropped her book, looking up to see none other than Benedict Cumberbatch. She smiled, rolling her eyes and gently setting her book done. “And to what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Cumberbatch?” She couldn’t deny that she was happy to see him again but put no meaning into the feeling. She was not about to develop feelings so soon for someone after her last romance fiasco with her co-principal dancer Charles, an arrogant bastard who broke her heart all in the pursuit of better roles elsewhere. Benedict clenched his hands a bit nervously beneath the table. “I have a bit of business to take care of after the completion of Dr. Strange.” “Ah, yes, your new film. Think I saw a trailer somewhere. Arrogant neurosurgeon loses the use of his hands and seeks help with the mystical. Typical action movie plot. Hope you regained full use of your hands, would be a shame if not.” She winked as she saw the slight blush rise in his cheeks to her suggestive comments. Emma turned to look out the window as the train began its 5 hour journey. 

They talked and laughed the entire journey as the 5 hours quickly melted away like snow on a warm spring day. The train slowed to a halt and Benedict offered a hand to Emma to help her up and grabbed her bags for her. She already felt much more comfortable and relaxed around him, now glad that they both had had the same train carriage. Benedict had spent the past 5 hours laughing and getting to know the woman that was Emma Laurent and already felt more connected and happy in her presence than he had with any other woman. He noted how she scrunched her nose when he said a poorly chosen joke, and how her brow slightly furrowed when he spoke of more serious and personal matters as she focused intently on his words, and how her plump pink lips pursed when she thought about how to reply. They had exchanged numbers finally and as they both got off the train, he grasped her wrist in his hand gently to turn her to face him. “Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night? If you’re not otherwise occupied,” He spoke a bit shakily, as he hadn’t properly courted a woman since Sophie. “I would just love to learn more about you, Emma.” The way he said her name nearly made her swoon but she held her composure and looked to her phone to check her schedule. To her delight, she was free. “Well, I am on holiday and I suppose I could spare a bit of time away from my relaxing to entertain you. How does 8 o’ clock sound?” Benedict smiled brightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “It sounds perfect. Shall I pick you up from..” “I will meet you at Le Rouge at 8 o’clock. You don’t get to meet my parents already Benedict!” She joked and gave him a small shove, a mischievous glint in her violet eyes. “Call me Ben.” “Okay, Ben. I’ll see you then. Don’t be late.” And with that she turned on her heel and walked away confidently. Ben gazed after her, his mouth hung open slightly. He found his phone and called Tom Hiddleston, his right hand, immediately to tell him everything and ask him how he should prepare for the next evening. 

Ben put on his sharpest suit and sprayed his favorite cologne. He ensured his hotel room was clean and in order in case they ended up back here for… more dessert. He stared at himself in the mirror and made minor adjustments here and there as his nerves increased. This was no simple woman. Emma was sharp, talented, intelligent, funny, confident, and passionate. She knew what she wanted and wouldn’t waste any time otherwise. Ben was captivated by her infectious presence and wanted to learn more about her past, her future, and whether or not she would be interested in committing to a lanky, goofy-faced man with the silly name. And an acting career that had him all over the world for weeks or months at a time. Ben wasn’t looking for any casual acquaint but a powerful woman to be by his side throughout everything, someone to share a home with, a future, a child. He checked his watch. 7:45.   
Emma finished putting on her sexiest lingerie and slipped on a pair of black Louboutin heels. She shimmied into a figure fitting purple dress, cut at her mid thigh, a low v, and an open back. She was not playing around. And even if Ben didn’t get the chance to remove her undergarments, she would still put on quite the show for him. Her hair rested in their natural curls along her shoulders and her lips shined with red lipstick. Emma hadn’t gone on a proper date in months, nearing a year, and wasn't sure if what she was wearing was too much or too little. Regardless, she was excited to be dining with her Englishman in a classy restaurant, private and intimate from the public eye. 8:00. She would be perfectly a bit late. 

Ben stood near the bar, a scotch in his hands to calm his nerves when he heard the door open. The woman who entered was the exact opposite of the delicate, fragile swan he had witnessed on stage. Ben hungrily devoured the sight of her, long legs beneath sheer black tights, a purple dress that brought out the best of her mesmerizing eyes, curves perfectly accentuated beneath the velvet dress. Emma smiled and titled her head back in laughter as she saw the state of Ben as she moved towards him. Her arm slid around his waist and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He briefly buried his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled. “Oh, you smell divine, Emma.” She tilted her head and looked at him innocently, “I’m not wearing any perfume.” And with that, she grasped his hand and led them to their secluded table in the back. 

After a delicious meal and multiple glasses of wine, Ben squeezed Emma’s hand gently and leaned forward to speak more quietly. She momentarily sobered up as a more serious look crossed his face. “Emma, I haven’t been on a date as you could probably tell in a long time. I will admit I carry quite a bit of emotional baggage from my previous relationships and assume you do too. But I want to say, you are simply the most beautiful and engaging creature I have ever met and I genuinely wish to continue this friendship, relationship, whatever, for as long as you wish.” His voice spoke earnestly and his eyes glittered in anticipation to her answer. She let out a long breath and grabbed both of his hands with hers. “That is so refreshing to hear. I too recently came out of a frankly rubbish relationship and wanted to start fresh with someone I could relate to more than just the stage. I already know your job doesn’t permit you to spend as much time as you would like in London and my career requires me to work 6 out of 7 days of the week, but something tells me you are a man of your word and one of commitment. I would love to be your girlfriend, Ben. I know that’s what you meant with that declaration of romance.” She smiled lovingly and Ben squeezed her hands tighter, grateful to the words she had just spoken. “Emma, you truly are unique.” His deep voice made her tremble and cross her legs tightly. “Shall we order dessert?” He offered and reached for the menu with a hand before she quickly pulled it back. “I was actually thinking we could save dessert for your place. I do love room service.” She spoke in a low voice, batting her eyelashes at him teasingly. Benedict shifted in his seat as he began to become more than interested in what she implied. He leaned in and breathed into her ear, “Well then, let’s go. Hate to keep the lady waiting.” 

They burst into his hotel room, hands flying, clothes being grabbed at. He turned her to face the wall and used a hand to slowly pull her dress zipper down. She writhed against him and arched into his solid frame. He sucked in a tight breath as her movements exacerbated the situation. He pulled the dress down revealing the lace garter and matching bustier. “Oh, you naughty girl.” He gasped. Ben picked Emma up in his arms and lay her down on the bed. She arched her back and slid her arms up above her head and gazed at him with her stunning eyes. “Undress me Mr. Cumberbatch.” The sound of her voice with those words coming out her mouth made him groan loudly. He slowly undid each button on her bustier until her breasts were revealed. He kept the garters on. A personal favorite. He left sloppy kisses all along her long neck, his hands greedily running up and down the sides of her body. He could feel the muscles, the tightness from her work as a ballerina, the flexibility as she arched her chest up into him, legs wrapped around his waist. He tossed his shirt off and began to unbutton his pants when she flipped him over and straddled his waist. “Let me help.” She insisted, her hands rubbing over his trousers in her ‘attempt’ to remove his pants. Emma could feel the hardness clear as day beneath her hands and Ben shut his eyes tightly, moaning loudly. She eventually pulled his pants down and used her hands to ease his tension. Emma leaned forward to kiss his neck until his lips met hers, tongue dancing with tongue, hands now clasped together. “Please Emma, let me-“ “Oh Ben, I’m all yours now.” She lay on her back as Ben climbed on top of her. He slowly slid into her, filling her completely. She let out a gasp in surprise and Ben simply smirked. Together, they created their own dance, bodies and sweat all mixed together as they met each other in perfect harmony among the white sheets of his bed. He covered her body in kisses and she clawed at his toned back. “Oh, Ben, Im almost there!” She moaned thrashing wildly beneath him, her hips bucking towards his. Ben increased his rhythm and buried his face into the crook of her neck, his hot breath making her eyes widen with more arousal. Both Emma and Ben reached their climax at the same time and came together, arms wrapped around the other, lips pressed passionately against the others, connected in all senses of the word. They fell against the bed in total ecstasy, their labored breathing slowing down. Ben enclosed Emma completely in his arms and they lay naked together. She quickly fell asleep, comfortable and safe in his arms. Ben noticed how the moonlight illuminated her milky skin, a slight sheen to it now. Her dark hair pulled back and sprawled across the white pillow, her long legs entangled in his own. Before she completely succumbed to her dreams, Emma thought of the two white swans from before, their movements in sync as they floated across the water and now, she couldn’t help but think she had found her other swan, as his strong arms held her close to his bare chest as they both drifted to sleep. Ben took one last look at her, his eyes fluttering close, and planted a kiss on her mouth. He had stripped the swan of her longing and pain and instead gave her himself, an equally damaged swan. But together, they were perfect. And he had finally found someone who equally appreciated the ballet.


End file.
